


Demonically angelic girl

by GeneralDelF



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Hybrid, Bees enemies to lovers, F/F, Fluff, Smut will be in next chapters, The first one is not lewd, WR is the main
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDelF/pseuds/GeneralDelF
Summary: Nephilim, a hybrid between a human and an angel. Cambion, a hybrid between a human and a demon. But is there a word for a hybrid between an angel and a demon? No, that's because it is impossible for being like this to exist... at least that's what everyone in both heaven and hell believed until Ruby was born. Except for her parents, sister, and her friend, everyone was either afraid of her or hated her for even existing. But that was until... well... if you want to know what happened, come and see.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

“I can't believe it's finally here.” a girl with short black and red hair squealed.

“I wonder how it will look like there.” another girl with long black hair, amber eyes, and bored expression said.

“Oh, and I heard we're gonna be together with my sister in the same dorm.”

“That's ni- wait… your sister? Ruby, do you want to tell me an angel is going to live with us?” The previously almost motionless girl said with anger in her tone as her tail started to hit everything around her.

“Come on, Blake, don't be like that. I am sure you'll like her. Also, don't forget I am partially angel too.” Ruby tried to calm her friend down.

“Maybe, but you don't try to pretend you're better than us just because you have a halo. I am just sick of those goody-two-shoes.” Blake crossed her hands and sighed.

“My sister isn't like that… I think. Come on, let's go.” Ruby grabbed her bags and headed to hell's gate, Blake right behind her.

* * *

“Alright, it should be here.” Ruby looked at the number on a door and opened.

“You finally came. What took you so long? Let me guess, the hell gate was broken. Wouldn't be surprising.” A tall blonde with a bright yellow halo and white feathered wings chuckled.

“Yang, wh-” Before Ruby could say more she was cut off by her demon friend.

“Shut up you arrogant conceited bitch!” Blake growled.

“Who are you calling bitch you horned hell cunt?!” Blake's bat-like wings spread and her tail pointed at the angel.

“Stop it you two!” Ruby yelled, jumping in between the two girls, her black feathered wings spread to avoid them looking at each other. Her half black halo shining a blinding light and her tail slapping both of them.

“Are you two stupid? Showing off like that? Can't you count? Four beds, someone else will live with us and it could be human.” That's when the three of them heard a thud. They looked at the door to see a girl lying on the ground.

“Uh oh. She must have fainted.” Ruby said, quickly hiding her angel and demon parts and walking over to the girl. She had beautiful silky white hair, fair skin, and a white dress.

“She looks like an angel, maybe she passed out when she saw the two of us,” Blake said casually.

“That's not an angel. She is human.” Ruby mumbled as she carried the girl to the bottom mattress of a bunk bed.

“Well then… it seems that someone here fucked up.” Blake looked at Yang.

“Do you mean a certain demon?” Yang said in retaliation and then they started yelling at each other. Ruby wanted to stop them, but before she could do so, she noticed that the girl woke up.

“What happened?” She slowly lifted her upper body from the bed and looked at the angel and demon who froze, slowly looking back at the girl, realizing that she could very well see their wings, Yang's halo, and Blake's horns and tail.

“Uhh, alright girls. Your costumes look great. Now stop bickering and get back to rehearsal, alright?” Ruby said, hoping that the girl would believe that. She didn't.

“You… have a halo… and you… have a tail.” The girl stated the obvious.

“No, those are just costumes. Right?” Ruby looked at her sister and her friend. She soon understood why her lie was so easy to see through. Yang's halo was shining while Blake's tail was moving in a way no costume would.

“So… Did I die? Is she a part of my afterlife? Like… a reward for resisting lust or… is she here to endlessly tease me and I am in hell?” The girl asked as she pointed on Ruby. At that, Ruby blushed and started shaking her head. 

“N-No, you're not dead. We uh… are here to… you know… go to school. I am Ruby, by the way.”

“Oh… well… I-I am Weiss.” Now it was her turn to blush as she realized what she just said.

“She's handling it pretty well. Ruby, wanna go look around? Maybe help some people on the way?” Yang asked, hiding her wings and halo.

“As if. We are going to go cause some mayhem, right, Ruby?” Blake said.

“Yeah sure, as if my sister would ever hurt someone. She's the best angel from the whole class.” Yang said proudly.

“Are you serious? Ruby and a good angel? She's the most destructive demon from the whole school.” Both looked at Ruby in question.

“Don't you want to explain this? You told me you don't like being an angel.” Blake said.

“You told _me_ you don't like being a demon.” Yang crossed her arms.

“I… uhh… Oh... look, a butterfly.” Ruby exclaimed, pointing behind them. When they both turned around she created a portal and shoved both of them in. When she then closed it, she sighed.

“... What?” Weiss looked at her with confusion written on her face.

“Oh… um… well, that was my sister, Yang, she is an angel, and my friend, Blake… a demon.” Ruby sat on a chair with a sigh.

“And… what they were arguing about?” Ruby looked at the girl, she was shaking a little but it was obvious she was genuinely interested in those questions.

“Well… I am not really a demon or an angel. My dad is an angel and mom a demon… so… because I have something from both I travel between heaven and hell a lot. You know, I spend a month up and then I go down, and then up again and… you get it. I tried to make them… like me more... so... I lied a bit.” 

“Why would you need to lie to make people like you? I mean, you look like a nice person.”

“Yeah well… I am kinda like half-elf.” Ruby awkwardly laughed before looking at the confused girl.

“Oh… I see you’re not much of a dnd player… Well, angels see just the demon in me while demons see the angel. It didn’t help either my grandparents are Lucifer and archangel Raphael.” Weiss widened her eyes.

“You said… Lucifer… like, the devil?”

“Well, yes, the biblical Lucifer. But he isn’t a king of hell. He was a president a few times. I know it’s a lot to grasp… sorry.”

“No, no… it’s fine. So, why are you here?”

“I told you, we are here to go to school. To understand humans better. Demons then know how to cause suffering better and angels know how to help them better. It’s really exciting, I’ve heard a lot about the earth but never seen it on my own. How is it being a human?” 

“Well… that’s a broad question. There are a lot of aspects of being human.” Weiss said.

“I see… well, mayb-”

“RUBY!” Yang slam-opened the door, Blake right behind her.

“O-Oh, hi sis. Why are you… soaked?” Ruby looked at both girls, water dripping from them.

“You sent us to a fountain! Why did you do that?!”

“A-Ah well… I… panicked... The truth is… I… enjoy both being a demon and an angel.” Ruby looked down at her feet.

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Blake asked.

“Us. Why didn’t tell _us_?” Yang corrected the demon.

  
“Because… you both hate the other one so… I wanted you to not see me like something you hate.” Ruby teared up.

“Ruby, you’re my sister. Even _if_ you would _ever_ decide that you want to be a… _demon_ , it wouldn’t change the fact I love you as a sister.” Yang then patted her shoulder.

“Come on, Ruby, I told you that I don’t care about you being an angel. I wouldn’t mind them if they weren’t so _egoistic_ ,” she paused to look at Yang, “and you certainly aren’t that.” She then proceeded to ruffle Ruby’s hair, which was the top tier of Blake’s physical displays of friendship. Ruby looked up at both of them before widening her eyes, slowly turning her head towards Weiss with a blush on her cheeks.

“You… what?” Ruby asked and a blush immediately rose on Weiss' cheeks as well.

“What?” Blake looked at Yang which shrugged her shoulders.

“You… heard that?” Weiss panicked, firmly believing she didn’t say what she thought. But apparently Ruby still could hear that.

“Maybe… you prayed to me?” Ruby asked, but who would pray for something like that?

“Oh… I… want to die.” Weiss said, rolling from the mattress and then rolling under the bed.

“I can make that happen,” Blake said, Ruby glared at her right after. “Just sayin’.”

“What Weiss prayed for? It couldn’t be that bad, right?” Yang asked, not quite convinced by her own words.

“Please, don’t say it out loud!” Weiss yelled from under the bed.

“Don’t worry... I won’t…ever...” Ruby answered.

“O...k… Anyway, how are we going to split the beds?” Blake asked.

“Obviously, Ruby and I will share one and you can share the other with that human…” Yang glanced at the place Weiss was supposed to be. “Or whatever she is…” she added and a ‘hey’ was heard from under the bed.

“Why should that be obvious? Are you afraid that if Ruby would choose on her own she would choose me instead of you?” Blake smirked.

“ENOUGH!” Ruby yelled and thundering could be heard outside.

“If I am going to hear you argue about anything for the rest of the day, I swear you will have a big problem! Now, I am going to share this one with Weiss and you two can take the other one.” As Ruby stopped talking, the thunder disappeared. “And Yang, stop being so mean.” Upon hearing this, Blake smirked at the blonde. “And Blake, I expected more from you. I am disappointed in both of you.” Ruby said, walking out of the door. She then quickly stuck her head back inside. “Weiss, are you coming?” When Weiss heard that, she crawled from under the bed, still red and slowly walked out of the room, following Ruby.

“So, why did you want me to come?” Weiss quietly asked.

“They are definitely going the fight the second I am going to be away and I didn’t want you to be a witness of that. Instead… could you show me where do you have some good food here?” Ruby smiled and took a hand of the poor panicking girl.

“Y-You mean… like… a date?” Weiss said, figuring out it’s no use to try to hide anything after her prayer.

“Well… sure. Sounds nice.”


	2. The prayer

“So… how does it work? Heaven and Hell I mean. There are a lot of myths and beliefs so I am… just a bit curious. What is the purpose of demons and angels?” Weiss asked before taking a bite from her burrito.

“Well… angels should help good people find happiness and demons do the opposite. If you do something bad, you are put on a list, now, depending on what you did you have time to correct your mistakes, but if you don't you are marked as a target for any demon to cause you trouble and pain.” Ruby said after almost inhaling her food.

“So… it's like karma then?” Weiss asked.

“Pretty much. Yeah.”

“And those things like guardian angels… are those real?”

“Well... yeah, but not everyone has one. There aren't even remotely as many angels as there are humans. You could say that the kindest people have a guardian angel.” Ruby explained.

“That… would make sense… So… anyway… wanna do something?” Weiss asked awkwardly.

“Sure, like what?”

“I… don't know. What about a walk around the town? We can explore it together.” Weiss proposed.

“Ooh, sounds nice. I'll just…” Ruby trailed off as she searched her pockets, tongue out before she realized an awkward thing. “I… forgot my allowance at the dorm… uh… could you pay for me? I'll pay you back, I promise.” Ruby awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

“Of course, no problem.” Weiss took out her wallet and put the money on the table before leading the dark-haired dolt out.

“So… that way?” Weiss asked, pointing to the right.

“Alright,” Ruby said, merrily skipping next to Weiss. Weiss followed Ruby to a nearby park where two men crossed their ways.

“Sup, beautiful, you two wanna go for a drink with us?” One of them said. Ruby squinted her eyes and then smiled.

“Sure, but first, could you hold this please?” Ruby took a bottle of honey seemingly out of nowhere, opened it, and handed it over to the guy.

“Oh, you like honey?” The guy said with a stupid grin.

“Well, yeah. But I have friends in this park who just LOVE it.” Ruby answered and a swarm of bees appeared, attacking the guys and making them run.

“Uhh… you carry honey with you?” Weiss asked, confused once again.

“Not always… I just made it appear with magic. Those guys certainly deserve this. Let's go.” Ruby said with a smile.

* * *

“This is stupid. Ruby really expects us to be friends.” Yang scoffed.

“Can you shut up? I am trying to read.” Blake growled.

“Oh, I am sorry to interrupt the reading of your precious book for degenerates.”

“What’s your fucking problem? Your ass hurts from being so stuck up all the time?”

“Oh, once I am done with yours you will beg me for it again!” Yang yelled before realizing what she just said.

“Looks like our perfect pure angel isn’t so pure after all. I understand though, I am hot like hell.” Blake smirked.

“Now you’re going too far. I would never think of something like that.” Yang crossed her arms.

“But you did though. What? Horny for some horns?” Blake was now just enjoying Yang’s anger.

“NO! Shut up you… you cunt!” Yang yelled and stormed off.

“Hmm… interesting.” Blake returned to her reading. She couldn’t tell how much time passed but when she looked up, Ruby was standing right in front of her, visibly angry.

“What was it now?”

“She wouldn’t shut her petty bitching about me living here and I was annoyed, it’s hard to read like that. So I told her to shut up and then she insulted me, then I insulted her, and then she said something that sounded like a sexual offer.” Blake explained.

“... I… don’t know what to say. Maybe except… Get out.” Ruby said, pointing at the door.

“What?”

“I need to answer a prayer and I need the place empty. Yang already knows. I would give you the name of the hotel she stays in but I doubt you would go there.” Ruby sat on a chair.

“A prayer… Weiss’ prayer? Wow… it seems that you have the high sexual drive in your family.”

“Shut up! I don’t know why it came to me so suddenly but… she’s hot. Wait... how do you even know what she prayed for?” Ruby blushed.

“I guessed. Anyway, I understand. Have a good night then.” Blake said and walked away. Just as she was at the door, she met with Weiss which held two cups.

“Hi, Yang invited me to a hotel, if you know what I mean… so… don’t wait for us,” Blake said before walking away.

“Eh… what?” Weiss was utterly confused. She handed over one cup to Ruby and then sat beside her.

“I am not sure. Something happened when we were gone. to be honest, I’ve never seen Yang act like that. I mean, sure, she had a few petty comments about hell being slow and all, but she isn’t a conflicting type of person.” Ruby sighed and took a sip from the mug.

“I am not going to help you with this one I fear. I barely understand humans, let alone angels.” 

“That’s fine. Now, I guess I should pay you back, right?” Ruby asked, already standing up and walking towards her bag.

“Don’t worry about it. I… have a lot of money. Even if I paid for your lunch every day my dad wouldn’t notice.” Weiss explained.

“Oh… but I can’t just leave it like this… Ah, maybe I know.” Ruby turned around with a devilish smile.

“Y-You don’t have to, really.” Weiss was getting a little nervous. Ruby slowly stepped closer to Weiss and caressed her cheek with her tail.

“You’ve been a good girl. That means you deserve your prayers to be answered.” Weiss gulped at that.

“Uh… look I-” Weiss started but Ruby stopped her with a hand.

“Lies don’t work on me, Weiss. I am here now to answer one of your prayers.”

“One of my prayers?” Weiss asked. Maybe Ruby wasn’t going to do what Weiss thought she was.

“Yes, you prayed for, quote “Please, just strip me and fuck me until I am a drooling mess,” right?” No, it was definitely what Weiss thought.

“Well, yes b-but I-”

“Shh… that’s alright, I will be gentle.” Ruby bent over and captured Weiss’ lips with her own.

“Mhmm… w-what are you going to do with me?” Weiss asked. Her mind was going hazy and all she could think about were Ruby’s soft, sweet, perfect lips.

“Well, I can't do anything like this,” Ruby said, taking off Weiss’ dress. “My, so pretty. And yet you never had anyone. Well, their loss, my win.”Ruby traced her hands on Weiss' body. 

“R-Ruby… what if someone comes in? L-Like a teacher?”

“Why would they do that?” Ruby asked with a smile. She then took Weiss' hands and placed them at the bottom of her shirt. “Mind helping me with this?” Weiss was red in face, embarrassed beyond imagination, yet she complied and removed Ruby's shirt. That was when Weiss lost it. Upon seeing Ruby's well-toned body, muscular, but not too much, and those strong hands, she wanted to be wrapped in those hands… pressed against Ruby's chest.

“Like what you see?” Ruby smirked with a wink and stripped the rest of the clothes. Weiss didn’t say anything, she just stepped closer before starting to plant little kisses around Ruby’s collar bone.

“Oh, I’ll take that as a yes. Hmm… your lips are so soft.” Ruby patted Weiss’ head before wrapping her tail around Weiss’ hand and leading her towards Weiss’ bed.

“R-Ruby I don’t know how-”

“That’s alright, I am sure we’ll figure something out.” Ruby wrapped her hands around Weiss’ bare waist and laid down with her on the bed while staying on top of her.

“I am sure you are very… heated up, how ‘bout… I start, sounds good?” Weiss didn’t speak, just weakly nodded while looking away. Ruby poked Weiss’ cheek with her tail while tracing her hands down Weiss' sides.

“Look at me,” Ruby demanded, and when Weiss complied her mind was raised to heaven by the holy glow in Ruby's eyes… or was it a demonic fire and she fell in the pits of hell? She couldn't tell, not like she would even care.

"Take me," was all Weiss could mumble out. Ruby smiled and gently touched Weiss' slit. Weiss' heart raced faster than ever. She mewled at Ruby's touch.

"You're… wet." Ruby looked confused. Did Weiss pee herself? Wait… no, she saw this in one of Blake's books, it meant Weiss was excited. With that out of the way, Ruby realized a fatal problem… she didn't know what to do. Of course, she knew how to flirt and seduce, she read enough romance that it was rather easy, and even read one or two more mature books… but neither of them had a dick, and Ruby didn't know what to do. This kind of thing isn't what demons learn about, let alone angels. 

That's when she got an idea, her tail was very thin, but the tip was… well, thick. Ruby had a special tail, the tip had the shape of a heart, unlike other demons', which had a rectangular one.

Ruby made up her mind. She slowly inserted her fingers in Weiss' wet pussy, earning moans of pleasure.

"Oh my god," Weiss whispered.

"Don't say that. The old man doesn't need to know about this." Ruby inserted a second finger, while also making sure the rest of Weiss' body gets enough attention. She planted kisses over Weiss' chest. Weiss' breathing turned heavy, her whole body was tingling, and she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Your moans are so cute. Now, get ready." Ruby pulled out her fingers and lined up her tail.

"Are you ready?" Weiss looked at Ruby, lust in her eyes was evident.

"Yes, please…"

"Please? What?" Ruby teased Weiss some more.

"I-I want you inside me." With one strong thrust, Ruby's tail slid in, making Weiss howl in pleasure. Ruby pushed deeper until she couldn't anymore. It was at that moment Weiss realized, Ruby was certainly no angel. The mischief in her eyes was obvious when Ruby got closer to kiss Weiss.

"I apologize if I am too rough, but remember, I have to make a drooling mess out of you." Then, Weiss doesn't remember much, except pleasure shooting through her whole body and Ruby's warm lips.

The next coherent memory Weiss has was sometime later, she woke up naked, next to Ruby which was probably playing on her mobile.

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?" Ruby asked with a smile.

"You!" Weiss caught Ruby by her tail and pinned her down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"That wasn't gentle at all!"

"Well, next time think twice about what you wish."

"I got a better idea." Weiss started stripping Ruby.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll show you how it feels."

* * *

"Amen." Yang stood up and was about to lie down in the bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming~." She opened the door only to slam close it right after. However, she was too slow for the demon behind the door.

"Not happy to see me?"

"What are you doing here?! I had enough of you for today," Yang growled.

"Yeah, well, Ruby is probably banging Weiss at our dorm and I forgot to take anything with me so I am bored. So I got an idea, how about we start over?"

"What do you mean banging? Ruby told me she and Weiss were going to make… girls' night… now that I think about it I didn't really get it… wait, so she and Weiss…" Blake nodded.

"Anyway, what about we forget about today? Try it again?" Blake stuck out her hand with a smirk.

"I suppose we can try." They shook hands and Blake took a bottle of wine out of nowhere.

"What about we grab a drink now?"

"You're unbelievable!"

"What? Even Jesus drank it with his friends. I mean, it can't be bad if the guy himself did it? Right?"

"You know full well that Jesus was just a deluded hard-to-kill guy. Just like all the other prophets."

"Still, I never heard that wine is bad. It's not even that strong. Come on~. To new friendship." Yang sighed.

"One glass." 

"Hehe, alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first attempt at smut and I know it's bad, if you have anything to point out please do, and if you liked it, please let me know, I will be very happy. Until next time


End file.
